Digimon Mob
The Digimon Mob was formed by three evicted Elveera females and five Balrog males in late 2009. Kangela and Woody took the dominant positions. Dominant Pair When the group first formed Kangela and Woody took dominance. Current Members The Digimon have 22 members as of April 2012. Kangela (VEF119) Dominant Female Woody (VBM067) Dominant Male Tai (VDOM001) Sora (VDOF002) Kari (VDOF003) TK (VDOM004) Matt (VDOM005) Mimi (VDOF006) Izzy (VDOF007) Joe (VDOM008) Cody (VDOM009) Davis (VDOM010) Yolei (VDOF011) Ken (VDOM012) Rika (VDOF013) Jerry (VDF014) Takato( VDOF015) Henry (VDOM016) VDOP017 VDOP018 VDOP019 VDOP020 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Digimon. Kangela (VEF119) Vidy (VEF132) Nathalie (VEF133) Woody (VBM067) Bab Ruth (VBm069) Humphy (VBM073) Grath (VBM074) Mucky Lucky (VBM079) Tai (VDOM001) Sora (VDOF002) Kari (VDOF003) Matt (VDOM004) Mimi (VDOF005) Joe (VDOM006) Izzy (VDOM007) Gennai (VDOF008) Henry (VDOM009) Rika (VDOF010) Takato(VDOF011) VDOP012 VDOP013 VDOP014 VDOP015 Rivals The Digimon's main rivals are the Yahoo and Amphiptere. They also sometimes have encounters with the Wildkats. History August 2009: Kangela, Vidy and Nathalie teamed up with Woody, Bab Ruth, Humphry, Garth, Mucky Lucky. Kangela and Woody became the dominant pair. September 2009: '''Bab Ruth, Humphry and Garth went roving. '''October 2009: '''Kangela was pregnant. Vidy and Nathalie were evicted. '''November 2009: Kangela gave birth to Tai, Sora, Kari and TK. December 2009: Garth and Mucky Lucky went roving. Janaury 2010: Vidy was pregnant. Nathalie aborted. Humphry, Bab Ruth, Garth and Mucky Lucky went roving. February 2010: Vidy gave birth to Matt, Mimi, Joe and Izzy. March 2010: '''Kangela aborted but quickly got pregnant again. One encounter with Wildkats '''April 2010:.Kangela and Vidy were pregnant. Vidy and Nathalie were evicted. May 2010: '''Kangela gave birth to Davis, Cody, Yolei and Ken. '''June 2010: Mucky Lucky went roving five times and was absent. July 2010: '''Vidy and Nathanlie were pregnant. '''August 2010: '''Vidy aborted while Nathalie lost her litter. Kangela was pregnant. Vidy and Nathalie were evicted. One encounter with Yahoo. '''Spetember 2010: Kangela gave birth to Henry, Takato, Jerry and Rika October 2010: One encounter with Amphiptere. November 2010: '''Garth went roving three times. Sokubwe was pregnant. '''December 2010: '''Sokubwe gave birth but lost her litter. Vidy was pregnant. Bab Ruth was absent. Janaury 2011: Vidy lost her litter. Two encounters with Amphiptere. '''February 2011: Humphry and Garth went roving. March 2011: Kangela was pregnant. Sora, Kari and Mimi were evicted. April 2011: '''Kangela gave birth to VDOP017, VDOP018, VDOP019 and VDOP020. '''May 2011: '''Jeffery, Stan and Tai went roving. '''June 2011: Nathalie died. July 2011: Stan was Last Seen. August 2011: '''Kangela was pregnant. Sokubwe, Vidy, Sora and Kari were evicted. '''September 2011: '''Kangela aborted. Vidy was predated. Jeffery and Tai went roving. '''October 2011: '''Sobukwe was pregnant. Jeffery, Tai and Matt went roving. '''November 2011: '''Sobukwe gave birth to Takato, Rika, VDOP011 and Henry. '''December 2011: '''VDOP011 was predated. '''Janaury 2012: '''Jeffery, Tai and Matt went roving. One encounter with Wildkats. '''February 2012: '''Kangela was pregnant. Sobukwe, Sora, Kari and Mimie were evicted. '''March 2012: Kangela gave birth to VDOP013, VDOP014, VDOP015 and VDOP016. Category:Meerkat Mobs